1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more specifically, to a semiconductor structure with sacrificial anode.
2. Related Art
With copper wire bond technology, corrosive species from surrounding materials, such as the encapsulant, die attach epoxy, and substrate migrate under moisture, temperature, and voltage environments to the intermetallic compound (IMC) of the wire bond causing corrosion. This corrosion results in open failures of the wire bonds, such as during temperature/humidity reliability testing.